Un nouveau pas pour la paix
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Qu'adviendra-t-il du monde si les moldus apprennent notre existence ? Devrons-nous encore nous battre ? La paix pourra-t-elle de nouveau régner ? Alors que la guerre est enfin finie, une autre se prépare, une guerre qui pourrait changer l'avenir du monde entier.
1. Prologue

**Un nouveau pas pour la paix**

PROLOGUE :

Hermione tenait un poste dans une libraire moldue à mi-temps, et le reste du temps, dans une libraire sur le chemin de traverse. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était finie, et tout était redevenu normal.

Elle appréciait beaucoup le matin, la libraire moldue était toujours plus calme que sur le chemin de traverse, et elle avait des discussions passionnantes avec certains clients. Elle aimait beaucoup son poste sur le chemin de traverse, mais l'animosité n'était pas la même.

Un matin où elle rangeait les livres sur les étagères, la cloche de la boutique tinta, suivie d'un silence. Surprise de ne pas entendre de 'bonjour', elle se retourna. La surprise s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Son ancien professeur de potion se tenait devant elle, il arborait un air visiblement gêné après l'avoir vue. Elle sourit en s'imaginant que sa gêne venait du fait qu'il voulait des conseils, mais surement pas d'elle.

« Bonjour professeur Snape, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. N'ayez aucune gêne à me demander conseil je suis là pour ça. »

Hermione lança une discussion courte avec lui, permettant de découvrir ce qu'il désirait, après quelques conseils, il acheta un livre et disparut. Il avait pris l'habitude de revenir toutes les semaines, acheté de nouveaux livres. Visiblement, il s'était lassé des livres sorciers pour l'instant car elle ne l'avait pas encore vu chez Fleury et Botts là où elle travaillait l'après-midi.

Severus venait le mercredi, mais ce mercredi il n'était pas venu, et cela inquiétait Hermione. L'après-midi étant calme, Hermione s'était installée dans l'arrière-boutique avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Un article l'interpella.

_Hier en fin d'après-midi un groupe de rebelles, suspecté d'être d'anciens mangemorts, ont révélé au monde moldu leur pouvoir magique. Le grand nombre de témoins empêche le ministère d'agir afin qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils ont vus. Le groupe de rebelles clamait qu'il était enfin temps pour les sorciers de sortir de l'ombre, et qu'ils devaient être à la place qu'ils méritent, au sommet de tous._

_Le ministère de la magie s'est mis en lien étroit avec le parlement londonien afin d'essayer de calmer les esprits. Les réactions chez les moldus sont diverses, créant la panique dans les deux mondes. Certains ont manifesté toute la journée devant le parlement moldu afin que celui-ci agisse pour l'éradication des sorciers, d'autres ont envoyé des lettres demandant que leurs enfants apprennent la magie. A ces demandes, il n'y a eu que des refus, excepté les enfants de moldus qui devaient déjà se rendre à Hogwarts à la rentrée. Ce mode dit 'trop sélectif' par les moldus à créer des changements de camps de leur part qui rejoignent les manifestations, qui durent toujours à l'heure où nous bouclons cet article._

_Depuis hier, les sorciers ayant un physique trop explicite ne sortent plus de chez eux, ou se font discrets, nous conseillons à tous de faire grandement attention à vos déplacements si l'on voit d'une quelque manière que ce soit que vous êtes sorcier. Cette recommandation est également faite par le ministère de la magie, qui craint des attaques de sorciers par les moldus._

_Le ministre de la magie a lancé une enquête prioritaire et lancé tous ces aurors à la poursuite du groupe rebelle. Nous essaieront de vous tenir informer de cette enquête. S'il s'agissait bien d'anciens mangemorts il est primordial de les retrouver, et il vous est recommandé de faire attention à vous dans les lieux exclusivement sorciers également._

_Soyez prudent, le ministère de la magie craint qu'une guerre n'éclate entre sorciers et moldus, et pour cela il est demandé à toute notre communauté de se montrer discrète._

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle savait pourquoi Severus n'était pas venu, son physique suggérait largement ce qu'il était. Hermione tourna la page pour voir si l'article continuait.

_Il est conseillé à tous les sorciers nés de parents moldus de protéger leur famille, car les manifestants s'en prennent aux moldus qui étaient informés de l'existence de notre monde, ou parents d'enfants sorciers. Ils sont également accusés de ne jamais en avoir parlé à personne. L'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts étant toujours protégée et secrète au monde moldu, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour les élèves. De nombreux villages sorciers sont également dans ce cas, le ministère de la magie y a fait de nombreux aménagements afin d'y loger les familles moldues des sorciers de sang-mêlé et de familles moldues. Si la situation de vos familles devient dangereuse n'hésitez pas à aller y aller, des membres du ministère de la magie sont posté à l'entrée des villages pour vous accueillir et des aurors assurent la sécurité._

Hermione ferma violemment le journal, elle sortit de la boutique, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le chemin de traverse était désert. La directrice de Fleury & Botts congédia Hermione, elle voulait rentrer chez elle en cette période de trouble, et cela ne servait à rien de rester ouvert, il n'y avait de toute évidence personne. Hermione sortit de la boutique et transplana chez ses parents.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce début vous a plu et mis en bouche ^^ Je remercie Cricri ma bêta =). Pour le rating, il pourrait venir à changer, mais normalement non ^^ si j'écris un truc en K et que je le passe en M certains ne pourront pas le lire jusqu'au bout je pense, donc je vais rester sur un K voir K+. Désolée pour les fans de lemon -) mais « Snanger en citations » devraient étancher votre soiffe prochainement )_

**Note de Cricri : Prologue qui ouvre l'appétit… Idée intéressante, la découverte du monde des sorciers par les moldus et leur réaction. Vivement la suite… **

* * *

**Prochain chapitre très vite ;)  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà la premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Se protéger avant tout**

Hermione arriva chez ses parents en fin d'après-midi. Ils venaient juste de rentrer du travail. Ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient vu des manifestations en allant travailler, et visiblement ils s'inquiétaient pour elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je connais très bien ce monde, et en apparence, personne ne peut se douter de ce que je suis. Mais j'ai quand même peur pour vous. Peut-être devriez-vous aller ailleurs ?

- À quoi penses-tu ma chérie ? La questionna sa mère.

- Je pense que vous devriez peut-être aller vivre chez les Weasley, en attendant que tout se calme, il vous suffira juste de prétendre être en vacances. Je serais plus rassurée pour vous, je sais qu'ils vous protégeront. »

La mère d'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son père, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation uniquement en se regardant. Hermione avait toujours admiré cette fusion entre ses parents. Le regard de sa mère passe sur elle, comme si elle calculait le niveau d'inquiétude d'Hermione, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur son mari.

« Très bien, si ça ne les dérange pas et si cela peut te rassurer nous irons vivre là-bas. »

Les parents d'Hermione firent leurs bagages, ils passèrent à leur cabinet pour indiquer qu'ils partaient en vacances, et prirent la route du Terrier accompagnés d'Hermione.

Hermione travaillait désormais à plein temps à la boutique moldue. La directrice de Fleury et Botts, malgré son apparence banale, avait trop peur pour sortir de chez elle et avait fermé la boutique. En vérité c'était le cas d'un bon nombre de commerçants. L'appartement qu'Hermione occupait était dans le monde moldu, elle était presque sûre de ne pas être une cible, et son travail lui permettrait de continuer de payer son loyer et ses factures.

La librairie était calme, et certaines sections n'étaient plus du tout visitées, notamment la section ''Fantastique'', Hermione comprenait bien pourquoi. La seule personne à avoir visité cette partie de la librairie, était une petite fille, qui avait l'air curieuse et admirative du monde magique. Hermione eut de la sympathie pour elle, et espéra qu'un jour elle aurait sa lettre pour Hogwarts.

Après sa journée, Hermione retourna au Terrier, elle voulait voir si tout se passait bien, mais aussi avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas rentrés depuis deux jours, et donnaient très peu de nouvelles. En tant qu'aurors, ils étaient trop occupés avec l'enquête sur les rebelles, et les tentatives de capture.

Après avoir dîné avec ses parents et les Weasley elle rentra chez elle. Elle déposa un petit paquet sur la table de la cuisine. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait acheté un livre dont elle était sûre que Severus apprécierait. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui donner. Elle prit ensuite son courrier et fut surprise de voir une lettre, arrivée de façon postale, venant du ministère de la magie. La discrétion devait être de mise, au point que le ministère utilisait le service postal moldu. Elle ouvrit la lettre.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Vous n'êtes pas censée ignorer la situation actuelle du monde magique, ni celle de certains sorciers. Aussi nous confions la tâche à certains, tels que vous, de s'occuper des sorciers proscris chez eux. Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra leur apporter des provisions, des occupations, et de la compagnie pour les sorciers seuls._

_Vous avez été choisie pour vos origines, votre courage, et votre apparence discrète. Nous espérons une réponse positive de votre part, afin de préserver le « calme apparent » dû à la discrétion de certains sorciers. _À_ cette lettre est jointe une liste des sorciers ayant annoncé vouloir cette aide, ou ayant promis de ne pas quitter leur lieu de vie._

_Avec nos plus sincères salutations._

_Le ministère de la magie._

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la liste, et sourit à la vue d'un nom. Severus Snape y était inscrit. Elle rit en pensant que cette décision venait sûrement d'une grande pression venant du ministère, peut-être même de Minerva, bien qu'il ne travaille plus à Hogwarts. Severus était devenu fournisseur de potions pour le ministère et Sainte Mangouste. Hermione était persuadée que malgré cette promesse, qui avait valu qu'il soit sur cette liste, Severus tenterait tout pour sortir. Hermione répondit au courrier du ministère, qu'elle déposerait à Arthur Weasley avant d'aller travailler le lendemain, afin qu'ils aient la réponse le plus vise possible. Severus aurait donc sa visite dès le lendemain.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ^^ Je remercie mes bêtas : Doukiwhite et Cricri_

**Note de Doukiwhite : Ah, les choses sérieuses commencent ! :P**

Hermione eut de la sympathie pour elle, et espéra qu'un jour elle aurait sa lettre pour Hogwarts. **(Moi je l'attends toujours la mienne XD) **_Moi aussi =)_

_Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra leur apporter des provisions, des occupations, et de la compagnie pour les sorciers seuls. _**(« Compagnie », hmmm ?). **_bah oui voyons c'est triste de toujours être tout seul, de la compagnie c'est agréable_

Peut-être même de Minerva. **(Minerva en maman poule)**

Severus tenterait tout pour sortir. **(Je l'imagine passant par la fenêtre xD)**

* * *

**Et voilà prochain chapitre très bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos Reviews =) mon petit cœur bondit de joie à chaque fois ^^. Je suis contente que ce début vous a plu, et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours la suite ^^ bonne lecture =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La calme avant la tempête**

Hermione avait trépigné d'impatience toute la journée. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi, Severus avait toujours mauvais caractère, et elle était sûre qu'il aurait une très mauvaise réaction à la voir débarquer chez lui. Pourtant elle était impatiente de le voir, ses discussions au sujet de littérature lui manquaient. Et peut-être que dans le cadre personnel, d'autres conversations plus passionnantes encore verront le jour.

La journée avait été calme, et Hermione avait pu trouver un petit moment pour se cacher dans un coin lire sa _Gazette du Sorcier_, afin de voir ce qu'il en était. Mais toujours rien de nouveau. Les rebelles n'avaient toujours pas été trouvés, la situation n'était pas calmée, mais elle n'était pas encore hostile non plus, du moins pour l'instant.

Après son travail, Hermione passa rapidement au Terrier, Harry et Ron étaient rentrés, ils étaient allés dormir. Ils avaient eu le droit à un repos bien mérité de deux jours avant de retourner sur le front. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir pu leur parler.

« Hermione, on m'a donné ça pour toi. Il s'agit de l'adresse du sorcier à qui tu dois rendre visite. »

« Merci Monsieur Weasley. » Elle prit le papier et l'ouvrit.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? »

« Il s'agit de Severus Snape. » Hermione répondit nonchalamment. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'étendre plus que ça, le principal concerné n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Après avoir remercié tout le monde, elle disparut pour se rendre à l'adresse qu'on lui avait communiquée.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant la porte de Severus, elle sentit une boule au ventre. Elle frappa trois petits coups mal assurés. Elle ressentit la présence d'un sort, qui devait sûrement protéger la maison de la vision moldue. Alors qu'elle pensait à cela, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à un homme livide.

« Miss Granger ? » Lança-t-il surpris « Alors c'est vous que le ministère a décidé de me coller dans les pattes ? » Hermione se renfrogna mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« J'ai choisi de venir de moi-même. J'avais quelque chose pour vous et j'ignorais comment vous le faire parvenir. Le ministère m'a juste simplifié la tâche. Vous me laissez entrer ? » Elle lui sourit, il fit une grimace et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Hermione entra et sortit de son sac le paquet qu'elle y avait rangé avant de partir. Elle lui tendit toujours en souriant. Severus prit le paquet, hésitant. Il l'ouvrit et fut abasourdi.

« Il est arrivé hier dans la matinée. Les clients ne se bousculent pas en ce moment, mais j'avais peur qu'il finisse par être vendu avant votre retour, donc je l'ai acheté pour vous. »

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux. Hermione s'était souvenu qu'il admirait beaucoup Shakespeare, particulièrement Hamlet, et là, il tenait dans ses mains, la plus vieille édition, une originale. Il était bouché bée, il la fixa longuement, elle lui souriait toujours.

« A votre tête ça a l'air de vous plaire. »

Il feuilleta l'ouvrage, puis il le posa délicatement sur une étagère, il proposa un thé à Hermione. Celle-ci lui demanda ce dont il avait besoin pour qu'elle lui amène. Dans sa liste, la lecture lui parut évidente, mais le peu qu'il demandait pour ses courses la surprit. Ensuite ils discutèrent, donnant leur point de vue sur ce qu'il se passait à cause de la révélation du monde sorcier. Hermione partit ensuite, et y retourna le lendemain, ainsi que tous les jours, lui apportant de nouvelles lectures, et ses courses.

Le samedi soir, Hermione rentra chez elle, et fit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle alluma la télé. Il y avait une séance du parlement, elle allait zapper lorsqu'elle vit le ministre de la magie, et d'autres membres du ministère. Ils avaient ouvert un débat afin de calmer les tensions entre les deux univers.

« Le monde sorcier a toujours œuvré pour protéger votre monde, dans le secret certes, mais il ne vous est jamais rien arrivé. Nous sortons d'une période de guerre dont vous ne vous êtes même pas doutés, car nous avons mis nos vies en péril afin de vous protéger. Autant que pour protéger les nôtres. Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour vous.

- Voilà ce qui fait de vous des personnes dangereuses ! Vous agissez sans nous prévenir, votre guerre aurait pu avoir des répercussions sur nous et nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Quelles armes avons-nous pour nous défendre contre des gens comme vous ? La magie c'est contre nature ! Et votre existence met la nôtre en danger.

- Nous n'avons jamais voulu vous faire de mal, et ce ne sera jamais notre cas. Nous pouvons vous protéger de bien des choses avec la magie. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, le débat était un dialogue de sourds. La peur des moldus du monde sorciers était trop grande, ils n'écoutaient pas le ministre de la magie. Le ton commença à s'élever et elle entendit des coups pour ramener le silence.

« Messieurs du calme. Nous allons réfléchir à l'élaboration de nouvelles lois qui s'appliqueront aux sorciers, et au mode de vie en communauté avec nous. J'en discuterai avec le ministre de la magie. »

Des voix de mécontentements se levèrent à nouveau, Hermione arrivait à filtrer certaines paroles « Il ne faut pas les intégrer », « il faut les éliminer ». Hermione connaissait très bien l'histoire moldue, et ce qu'elle entendait lui donnait l'impression de vivre les années 1930s, cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. La retransmission du débat du parlement s'arrêta là.

Au dehors, elle entendit des bruits assourdissants. Elle se mit à sa fenêtre, son appartement était proche du chemin de traverse, et elle fut horrifiée de voir une horde de moldus saccager le Chaudron Baveur. Le chemin de traverse était bien protégé, mais à ce stade rien ne garantissait qu'il le reste. Certains sorciers pourraient prendre cette attaque comme un acte de guerre, et le chaos ne tarderait pas à faire face. Hermione prise de panique et ne sachant que faire transplana au premier endroit auquel elle pensait être en sécurité. Elle se retrouva ainsi devant la maison de Severus.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà on arrive dans le vif du problème ^^ j'espère que vous suivez toujours, et je remercie encore Cricri et Doukiwihte mes bêtas =)_

**Note de Doukiwhite : Voyons voir ce qu'il va se passer dans cette maison ! 0:)**

Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. **(Nous on sait ^^)**

« Alors c'est vous que le ministère a décidé de me coller dans les pattes ? » **(Toujours aussi agréable...)** _Severus est fidèle à lui-même ^^ c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime_

« Il ne faut pas les intégrer », « il faut les éliminer » **(c'est des grands malades :o) **_ce sont des moldus -_-''_

Et elle fut horrifiée de voir une horde de moldus saccager le Chaudron Baveur. **(naaaaan pas le CB :'()** _Pour se venger on va saccager un pub moldu :p_

Elle se retrouva ainsi devant la maison de Severus. **(Comme par hasard xD)**

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ le chapitre 3 est chez les bêta et le 4 est en écriture ^^ donc prochainement la suite ^^  
Reviews ?  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà je poste ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances ^^ il est plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même bonne lecture et bonne vacances :D __Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et c'est toujours avec une immense joie que je les lis ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le début du chaos**

Hermione frappa à la porte, et Severus ouvrit presque tout de suite, surpris de la voir alors qu'elle était passée le matin même. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il vit son air paniqué. Il la laissa entrer et s'installer, il lui apporta du thé.

« Severus c'est terrible. J'ai paniqué, et ne savais pas où aller, j'ai transplané au premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé être en sécurité.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » Severus n'était pas encore au courant, les sorciers ne regardaient pas la télé, ils attendaient les nouvelles du journal.

- Ce soir il y a eu un débat au parlement avec le ministre de la magie. C'était plus un dialogue de sourds qu'un débat. Le 1er ministre britannique a décidé d'élaborer des lois nous concernant afin d'égaliser les droits et d'apaiser les esprits. Mais cela n'a pas été bien reçu. Peu de temps après, de ma fenêtre j'ai vu un groupe de personne saccager le chaudron baveur. Le coin abrite beaucoup de sorciers travaillant au chemin de traverse ou dans le monde moldu, j'ai eu peur qu'ils attaquent le chemin de traverse, et les logements de la rue moldue autour, je suis alors partie. »

Severus la toisa l'air de réfléchir. Lui qui s'attendait à une soirée tranquille. Hermione avait d'un coup l'air inquiet pour sa situation, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avant.

« Comment avez-vous appris cela aussi vite ? Demanda-t-il

- J'ai regardé la télé. Les nouvelles vont plus vites ainsi qu'en attendant le journal dans le monde sorcier. »

Severus disparut par une petite porte, laissant Hermione sur le canapé, incrédule. Il réapparut un peu plus tard un poste de télé dans les bras.

« Ne posez aucune question et installez ça. Nous suivrons ainsi ce qu'il se passe dehors. »

Hermione le regarda abasourdie mais s'exécuta. Elle brancha le poste de télé, et vérifia s'il fonctionnait correctement. Severus regardait d'un air insistant, mêlé d'incompréhension. Ils s'installèrent devant, et Hermione mit la chaine des informations.

« _Dans la soirée un groupe de manifestants a attaqué une rue de Londres dans laquelle ils soupçonnaient la présence de sorciers et de lieux sorciers. Un bâtiment entier a pris feu révélant une enseigne ''Le Chaudron Baveur''. Aussi éloquent que soit le nom, les pompiers sont intervenus et à l'heure actuelle, nous ignorons s'il y a eu des morts ou des blessés. »_

« Il semblerait que le chaos commence. » Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Hermione fixait la télé, le Chaudron Baveur venait de brûler entièrement, et elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Tom, ainsi que des clients qui devaient être présents. Une larme commença à pointer, elle la ravala immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas dramatiser maintenant.

« Ses actes sont semblables à une déclaration de guerre au monde sorcier. Je pense qu'il va falloir se préparer à se battre. Severus sortit Hermione de sa torpeur.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Nous sommes des sorciers, on a un sérieux avantage sur eux, ils n'ont pas les armes pour se battre contre nous, cela deviendrait un bain de sang inutile.

- Voyez-vous Miss Granger, je suis presque sûr qu'ils travaillent déjà sur quelque chose afin de nous repérer facilement, et de nous battre ensuite. Je pense que si combat il y a, il sera à armes égales. Si le ministère tarde à prendre une décision sur ses actes, nous deviendrons de plus en plus vulnérables. »

Hermione reconnut bien là le sens du raisonnement de Severus. Elle était incapable de lui répondre, ni de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite. Le mot ''guerre'' trottait dans sa tête et cela l'horrifiait. Severus se leva et la fixa.

« Où comptez-vous aller maintenant Miss ? Hermione se sentit comme mise à la porte.

- Je ne sais pas. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit. Mais juste cette nuit, demain je mets les voiles. »

Hermione le remercia, le fixa, et finit par laisser passer. Severus n'était toujours pas remis de ses blessures de guerre, il n'allait pas encore s'embarquer dans un tel désastre dans son état et elle pouvait le comprendre. Dès le matin, elle irait au Terrier, tout le monde aurait appris la nouvelle, elle n'aurait rien à craindre de faire une bavure. Elle s'installa et s'endormit dans le canapé.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : et voilà un petit rapprochement se prépare ? Ou pas … Je remercie mes bêtas (comme d'habitude) Doukiwhite et Cricri ^^ Merci pour votre excellent travail._

**Note de Doukiwhite : Pas de commentaires cette fois (pas le temps) mais on sent bien que les ennuis commencent...**

Note de Cricri : Vivement que tu reviennes de vacances… je veux la suite… _Ne t'en fait pas je ne pars qu'une semaine -) ça passe vite !_

* * *

**Et voilà prochain chapitre à mon retour de vacances ^^ en attendant j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à aller taper un œil sur d'autres de mes fictions si je vous manque ;). Plein de bisous et à très bientôt.  
Reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

_Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour publié ce chapitre. Des événements inattendus et personnels m'ont empêcher d'écrire à mon retour de vacances. Les chapitres suivants (jusqu'au 9) sont écrit, et tous chez mes bêtas =) le chapitre 5 sera publié ce dimanche ^^. Bonne lecture tout le monde et merci à mes bêtas, et à tous ceux qui me suivent et me font vivre grâce à leurs reviews :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un choix difficile**

Hermione se réveilla après avoir entendu un léger bruit de froissement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus faire les cent pas derrière le canapé. Elle se redressa et le fixa un moment avant que celui-ci remarque qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus ?

- Les moldus se rapprochent d'ici, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Hermione l'observa, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, elle ne vit personne, mais se douta que Severus était sorti et avait vu au travers des barrières de protection que des moldus étaient tout proches. Le physique de Severus était bien trop significatif de ce qu'il était vraiment, il serait peut-être en effet plus sage qu'il s'éloigne. Mais curieusement cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur.

« Où comptez Vous aller ?

- Je pense partir en France. Le mieux est de quitter le pays, et même de s'en éloigner le plus possible.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. En espérant que la nouvelle n'ait pas fuité à l'étranger.

- Non, pour cela les sorciers des pays étrangers ont été plutôt efficaces.

- Je vous envie, la France est un pays merveilleux. »

Severus la jaugea un long moment, et refit les cent pas. Sa décision avait l'air de le tracasser. Peut-être qu'autre chose le travaillait, ou alors il était peut-être triste de devoir partir. Severus était loin d'être une personne sans cœur, Hermione l'avait découvert récemment à toujours aller chez lui, et discuter avec. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui manquer.

« Vous allez revenir de temps en temps ?

- S'il n'y a pas de danger peut-être.

- Vous allez me manquer. » Finit-elle par lâcher sans réfléchir. Elle rougit immédiatement.

Severus la regarda, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il lui cachait quelque chose sur son départ, c'était certain, mais elle ne voulut pas insister. A cet instant elle voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris après la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Severus commença à sourire et soutint son regard, Hermione baissa les yeux gênée.

« Et si vous veniez avec moi Miss ? »

Hermione était abasourdie. Son cerveau se mit en action à une vitesse folle, pesant les pour et les contre. Si elle partait avec lui sans prévenir, des personnes, notamment celles avec qui elle travaillait, se douteraient de quelque chose à propos d'elle, et elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais revenir. Sa patronne se dirait qu'Hermione faisait en réalité partie des sorciers. Harry et Ron prendraient aussi cette décision très mal, et tenteraient de l'en empêcher pour son bien, et surtout parce que malgré les événements passés, ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en Severus. Pourtant, une grande partie de son être avait grandement envie de suivre l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle jusqu'au bout du monde s'il lui demandait. Hermione rougit à cette idée, et plus encore lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait toujours, attendant une réponse. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne vite, il avait certainement prévu de partir le jour même.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais je pense que pour ma sécurité, et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur ma personne, je ferais mieux de rester ici. Si je partais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas revenir, pas tant que la situation n'aura pas changé. »

Severus eut l'air de réfléchir, il acquiesça sans rien dire, même si Hermione eu l'impression de voir une pointe de déception dans son regard. Elle se sentit mal d'un coup, elle allait devoir lui dire au revoir, sans savoir quand elle le reverrait.

« Comme vous voudrez Miss, mais promettez moi de garder le contact. Et en mon absence ma maison vous est ouverte si vous avez besoin. » A ces mots il tourna les talons et disparut à l'étage.

Hermione souffla, elle lui écrit un petit mot, elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, et surtout pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui, de plus elle devait bientôt partir travailler. Elle profita de l'ouverture de transplanage de la maison de Severus. En effet le ministère avait restreint les zones de transplanage, mais avait ouvert des couloirs dans les maisons des sorciers afin que ceux-ci puissent transplaner chez d'autres sorciers ou ailleurs s'ils le souhaitaient.

Hermione transplana dans la zone sorcière pas très loin de son lieu de travail, et se dirigea vers la librairie le cœur lourd.

* * *

_Et voilà après tant d'attente la suite est arrivée. Et les prochains chapitres sont écrits, ils devraient mettre moins de temps à arriver ^^. Je remercie encore mes bêtas Doukiwhite et Cerisery_

**Notes de Doukiwhite : Hé ben, il la laisse vraiment pas indifférente ^^**

_Quelle femme ne laisserait-il pas indifférente ? Moi je suis déjà sous son charme xD_

Le physique de Severus était bien trop significatif de ce qu'il était vraiment **(à peine ^^)**

Mais curieusement cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. **(awww :3)**

Je vous envie, la France est un pays merveilleux. » **(Je peux l'héberger si il veut xD) **_je me suis déjà proposé )_

Je ferais mieux de rester ici. **(j'ai cru qu'elle allait accepter moi :o)** _Mouah ah ah_

Notes de Cerisery : Mais quelle cruche ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie avec ? Oui, oui, je sais c'est pour la suite de l'histoire ! Mais quand même ! Voilà un bon chapitre que j'attendais avec impatience même s'il est un peu court ! :'(

« Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus ? _(_à part le fait que tu es sur son canapé, rien_) il l'a autorisé à dormir là. Ce qui pourrait le tracasser c'est qu'elle y soit encore xD_

- Vous allez me manquer. » _(_ooooooooh :3_)_

« Et si vous veniez avec moi Miss ? » _(_vas-yyyyyy ! Fooooooooooooonce, enfin moi c'est ce que je ferais_) Perso, moi aussi je serais parti avec XD_

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et à dimanche pour la suite ;).  
Review ?  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre suivant. Les autres sont chez les bêtas, si le chapitre 6 me revient avant mercredi je le publie mercredi sinon se sera dimanche =). Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^. Bonne lecture =)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Changements**

Hermione arriva à la libraire, il n'y avait pas un chat. En fin de matinée, elle décida de prendre un livre et de se caler dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle lisait un livre d'histoire sur le XXème siècle. Elle venait de terminer le chapitre sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale lorsque sa patronne entra dans la pièce.

« Ah Hermione vous êtes là, je vous cherchais.

- Que se passe-t-il Madame ?

- Au vu des événements, il n'y a jamais personne dans la boutique, je pense la fermer jusqu'à ce que les choses s'apaisent, et que les clients reviennent. Je suis désolée pour vous, mais cela ne sert à rien de rester ouvert dans ces conditions.

- Oh. Très bien, ne vous en faites pas je comprends. » Hermione referma le livre et s'apprêta à le ranger quand elle fut arrêtée.

« Je vous l'offre en compensation, vous aviez l'air tellement dedans. »

Hermione la remercia et sortit de la boutique son livre à la main. Le pincement au cœur qu'elle éprouvait depuis le matin s'accentua, finalement elle aurait pu partir avec Severus. Tout en marmonnant elle retourna au couloir et transplana au Terrier.

« Hermione tu ne travailles pas ? demanda Ginny

- Non, ma patronne a fermé boutique le temps de tout ce grabuge, il n'y a plus de client, alors ça ne sert à rien de garder boutique ouverte.

- Oh Hermione, je suis désolée.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ginny ce n'est rien. Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ?

- Non. Des rebelles ont été repérés en France et le ministère a envoyé un petit groupe d'Aurors à leur poursuite. Ils en font partie.

- En France ? Hermione commença à s'inquiéter pour Severus, voir même à se demander si ce ne serait pas la raison de son départ.

- Oui, mais ils ignorent encore s'ils sont tous là-bas ou s'ils se sont séparés pour mieux fuir.

- Est-ce que tu aurais encore les journaux depuis le début de semaine ? Je n'ai pas suivi depuis un long moment.

- Bien sûr, regarde dans un coin du salon, ils sont tous conservés là. »

Hermione attrapa tous les numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle avait raté et commença à les lire. Tous les numéros de la semaine annonçaient une nouvelle disparition de sorciers. Les premiers articles étaient petits et insignifiants, mais en arrivant vers les plus récents les articles grandissaient. Toutes ces disparitions venaient sûrement de captures par les moldus, du moins c'est ce que pensaient les autorités, le Ministère et une très grande partie du monde sorcier.

Cela devenait très inquiétant, si les suspicions de tout le monde étaient réelles, les Moldus commençaient donc à enlever des sorciers. Mais pourquoi et qu'en faisaient-ils ? Aucun corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Les sorciers cherchant à se cacher devenaient vulnérables car soit, ils n'avaient pas leur baguette magique pour passer inaperçus, soit ils n'osaient plus utiliser la magie ou leurs ressources.

Les disparitions avaient toutes étaient recensées le soir, il fallait désormais redoubler de vigilance et c'était d'ailleurs ce que conseillait le Ministère de la magie, le temps que le ministre britannique et Kingsley trouvent une solution à tout cela ensemble.

Au retour d'Arthur Weasley le soir, Hermione apprit que le Ministère était débordé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais que son département avait doublé en importance, et donc en effectif. En effet leur travail avait changé, ils devaient chercher des moyens moldus pour mieux se fondre dans la masse, étudier plus intensément les objets moldus, les coutumes, leur culture etc. pour trouver des parades, ou se défendre. Mr Weasley rentrait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus fatigué. Molly avait finalement fini par rejoindre le Ministère, elle s'occupait de tâches légères et de faire la cuisine pour nourrir les employés qui ne sortaient plus de leur bureau tellement ils étaient surchargés de travail.

Hermione décida de ne pas s'imposer, les Weasley étaient trop fatigués pour s'occuper d'elle en plus, et ils étaient sûrement inquiets pour Ron et Harry même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Elle transplana donc chez Severus. Ce dernier était bel et bien parti. Le cœur lourd, elle s'assit sur le canapé, et son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche posée sur la table. Hermione sourit tandis qu'elle lisait son contenu.

_Miss Granger,_

_Considérez ma maison comme la vôtre. Restez-y le temps que vous souhaitez et protégez-la si cela devient nécessaire. Normalement vous devriez être en sécurité, les sorts que j'ai lancés pour la protéger devraient ne pas disparaître même si la ville est découverte par les moldus. Et peut-être que si je vous dis que je rentrerai de temps en temps cela vous convaincrait de rester. En attendant soyez prudente et prenez bien soin de vous._

_S. Snape._

Hermione sourit, le foyer de Severus deviendrait le sien, du moins tout le temps de son absence. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

_Merci comme toujours à mes bêtas : __Doukiwhite et Cerisery. Elles me corrigent et sont les premières à me donner leur avis, qui m'encourage grandement ^^  
_

**Notes de Doukiwhite : Les moldus commencent à me faire un peu peur là... Sérieux, faut qu'ils se calment un peu XD Nous on ne ferait pas ça, on serait trop occupées à s'extasier devant l'existence du monde sorcier ^o^.**

_Malheureusement, certains réagirait comme ça aussi. C'est triste mais tu ne peux pas virer les cons de la planète ^^. Merci du temps que tu accordes à me corriger  
_

Hermione la remercia et sortit de la boutique son livre à la main. Le pincement au cœur qu'elle éprouvait depuis le matin s'accentua **(j'avoue, bon début de journée xD)**

- Non. Des rebelles ont été repérés en France **(oulà)**

Mais pourquoi et qu'en faisaient-ils ? Aucun corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. **(Ça devient joyeux)**

Hermione sourit, le foyer de Severus deviendrait le sien, du moins tout le temps de son absence. **(je parie, qu'elle restera un peu plus longtemps :P)**_ Je tiens le pari  
_

* * *

**Chapitre suivant très bientôt. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite ^^  
Reviews ?  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant =D. Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews et merci aux fidèles qui passent toujours par ici ^^ Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Des nouvelles du front**

Hermione se réveilla ne sachant que faire. Elle ne devait plus aller travailler, et tout le monde autour d'elle étaient au travail. Elle soupira et monta à l'étage prendre une douche, puis entreprit une petite visite de la maison. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. Elle prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Elle avait lu toute la journée, et elle avait envie de voir du monde, elle transplana donc au Terrier où tout le monde était en ébullition.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

- Les aurors reviennent, les rebelles de France viennent d'être arrêtés, l'informa Arthur

- Ils sont détenu en France jusqu'à ce que le ministère s'organise pour les rapatrier ici afin de les juger, continua Molly.

- Kingsley souhaite attendre que tout le groupe soit arrêté et se servir de leur jugement et leur châtiment pour tenter une paix avec les moldus. » Termina enfin Ginny.

Hermione aida les Weasley à préparer le repas, et à ranger avant le retour d'Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Molly leur sauta dans les bras, puis Ginny et enfin Hermione suivit le mouvement.

Le repas commença en silence pour laisser les garçons se reposer, mais très vite la discussion s'engagea, Hermione était curieuse de savoir comment cela s'était passé, et elle voulait également savoir si Severus allait bien.

« Les rebelles que nous avons capturés sont d'anciens mangemorts. Nous les avons interrogés sous Veritaserum. Ils ont fait cela car ils savent qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à prendre le pouvoir comme l'avait fait Voldemort, alors ils ont voulu semer le chaos et la destruction comme vengeance, commença Harry.

- Ils nous ont divulgué les noms des autres membres du groupe. Les autres ne sont pas des mangemorts, mais des sang-pur qui eux voulaient la destruction du monde moldu et la domination des sorciers. Ils ont ainsi rejoint la cause des mangemorts, continua Ron.

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à les trouver et les capturer ensuite ? demanda Hermione.

- Les mangemorts avaient appris la présence de Severus en France. Ils ne savaient toujours pas qu'il était un espion, et ils pensaient qu'il était mort, d'ailleurs. Apprenant qu'il était en vie, en France, et ignorant qui il est vraiment, ils ont tenté de rentrer en contact avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Ministère a demandé à Severus d'aller en France. Reprit Harry. Severus leur a donné rendez-vous et ils sont venus. Il leur a jeté un sort, et les Aurors français qui nous accompagnaient les ont emmenés dans leur prison. Nous nous occupions de la sécurité de Severus, mais au final il a fait sans nous. Finit Ron.

- Ce qui en fait, n'avait rien de surprenant, et on aurait dû s'en douter, ajouta Ron un sourire aux lèvres. Et cela a dû lui faire grandement plaisir, il avait un compte à régler avec eux également. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Severus va rentrer au pays donc ? demanda-t-elle

- Pas vraiment. Déjà la ville où il vit commence à être dangereusement envahie, les moldus ne l'ont pas encore découverte mais ils n'en sont pas loin, commença Ron

- Et il est chargé d'aider les Aurors de France ainsi que de surveiller les mangemorts. Il fournit également le Veritaserum, il le fabrique même sur place. Après il rentrera peut-être pour reprendre des affaires ou s'il a besoin de quelque chose, finit Harry.

Hermione fut déçue, elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Severus, mais il lui manquait cruellement. Le repas se termina sur des discussions plus joyeuses. Les garçons ayant remarqué l'air morose d'Hermione et avaient commencé à énumérer des souvenirs d'Hogwarts, ils avaient ri aux éclats en se remémorant certaines choses. Ensuite Hermione prit congé et retourna chez Severus.

Arrivée là-bas, son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit une petite enveloppe lui étant adressée sur la table. Il était rentré, et elle l'avait raté, elle s'en voulait et versa même une petite larme. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentit soudain ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je pense savoir où vous êtes, et donc je pense que maintenant vous savez pourquoi je suis réellement parti. Sachez que si vous étiez venue avec moi rien ne se serait passé ainsi. J'aurais certes donné rendez-vous aux mangemorts, mais j'aurais laissé les aurors s'en charger. Je suis actuellement dans un tout petit village de France, mais si vous aviez été là, c'est à Paris que nous serions allés._

_Je tiens à vous préciser que vous pouvez utiliser le lit. Vous allez avoir le dos dans un sale état à dormir dans le canapé. La maison est encore plus propre que quand j'y vivais, merci d'en prendre soin. J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun moldu ne la découvrira et ne vous importunera._

_Prenez soin de vous, et faites attention à vous. Si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, pensez très fort peut-être que je vous entendrai et que je pourrai peut-être vous venir en aide._

_S. Snape_

Hermione sourit comme une idiote avant d'aller monter se coucher serrant très fort la lettre de Severus contre elle.

* * *

_Je remercie encore Doukiwhite et Cerisery pour le temps qu'elles m'accordent à me corriger =) les prochains chapitres arrivent vites !_

**Notes de Doukiwhite :**

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. **(*-*)**_ moi aussi j'en rêve _

Elle transplana donc au Terrier **(quel meilleur endroit pour voir du monde?)**_ Ils étaient censés être très occupés mdr, elle pourrait faire chou blanc_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Molly leur sauta dans les bras, puis Ginny et enfin Hermione suivit le mouvement. **(Ah, les retrouvailles) **_Ouais, 'fin ils n'étaient pas partis si longtemps non plus lol_

Elle voulait également savoir si Severus allait bien. **(Évidemment qu'elle veut le savoir ^^)**

Alors ils ont voulu semer le chaos et la destruction comme vengeance **(rancuniers ? Non, à peine,)**_ ce sont des mangemorts hein ^^_

Mais au final il a fait sans nous **(c'est un grand garçon :P) **_c'est surtout parce qu'il est têtu_

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. **(et il lui a fallu 6 chapitres pour s'en rendre compte :')) **_certes elle est intelligente, mais pas forcément dégourdie xD_

_mais si vous aviez été là, c'est à Paris que nous serions allés. _**(romantique, le Sevychou) **_ouais j'avais un peu envie de romantisme et de tendresse dans ce monde de dingue ^^_

**savoir ^^)**

Alors ils ont voulu semer le chaos et la destruction comme vengeance **(rancuniers ? Non, à peine,)**_ ce sont des mangemorts hein ^^_

Mais au final il a fait sans nous **(c'est un grand garçon :P) **_c'est surtout parce qu'il est têtu_

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. **(et il lui a fallu 6 chapitres pour s'en rendre compte :')) **_certes elle est intelligente, mais pas forcément dégourdie xD_

_mais si vous aviez été là, c'est à Paris que nous serions allés. _**(romantique, le Sevychou) **_ouais j'avais un peu envie de romantisme et de tendresse dans ce monde de dingue ^^_

Notes de Cerisery : Un très bon chapitre comme d'habitude ! J'aime beaucoup ton Severus ! Je vais de ce pas corrigé la suite ! Vite vite vite !

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. (Peut-être l'endroit qui me fait le plus rêver, avec la chambre de Severus *tousse* Oui, enfin bon, la suite).

- Severus va rentrer au pays donc ? demanda-t-elle (Hermione s'inquiéterait-elle ? Pour une fois les mecs, ayez une réponse intelligente ! )

- Pas vraiment. (Game over ! Mauvaise réponse Ron ! Réessaie encore une fois !)

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. (_Peut-être l'endroit qui me fait le plus rêver, avec la chambre de Severus *tousse* Oui, enfin bon, la suite_).

- Severus va rentrer au pays donc ? demanda-t-elle (_Hermione s'inquiéterait-elle ? Pour une fois les mecs, ayez une réponse intelligente ! _)

- Pas vraiment. (_Game over ! Mauvaise réponse Ron ! Réessaie encore une fois ! )_

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. (Pour une fois qu'on s'est rendu compte d'une chose plus vite qu'Hermione !)

_c'est à Paris que nous serions allés. (_ooooh ! Trop choupidoupidou_ ! )_

_Je tiens à vous préciser que vous pouvez utiliser le lit_. (Oui, mais pas sans toi Severus, enfin voyons ! Je pensais que tu étais un gentleman !)

_Prenez soin de vous, et faites attention à vous. Si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, pensez très fort peut-être que je vous entendrai et que je pourrai peut-être vous venir en aide. _(Je vais essayer de ce pas !)

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus et à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant ;).  
Reviews ?**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Désolée de la parution tardive, mais je suis dans les temps, le chapitre parait bien le dimanche. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Disparition**

Hermione se réveilla moins courbaturée qu'avant. Le lit de Severus était très confortable et surtout il y avait de la place, elle n'était pas obligée de dormir tordue dans tous les sens.

L'après-midi Hermione s'était rendue au Terrier, elle avait discuté avec toute la famille Weasley et Harry, mais en fin d'après-midi, ceux-ci lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient une réunion au ministère et qu'ils devaient partir. Hermione acquiesça et resta un peu.

Elle alla dans le coin à journaux et lut tous ceux qu'elle avait ratés. Il y avait toujours autant de disparitions et toujours personne de retrouvé. Le ministère avait lancé un amendement spécifique aux créatures magiques. Plus aucun elfe de maison n'avait le droit de sortir, les centaures devaient rester au fin fond des forêts ou rejoindre la forêt interdite de Hogwarts. Et tout un tas d'autres choses. Les enfants sorciers devaient tous demeurer à l'école même durant les vacances pour leur protection. Hermione continua de lire les journaux, et ce qui revenait le plus souvent était les disparitions.

Hermione tournait en rond, et malgré les événements, elle voulait retourner à Londres. Elle transplana au ministère de la magie, personne ne l'avait remarqué avec l'agitation. Le transplanage y était désormais autorisé pour protéger les sorciers qui devaient s'y rendre. Elle remonta par une des sorties qui menaient en plein Londres.

Le soleil n'était pas couché et des magasins et cafés étaient encore ouverts. Elle se promena dans la ville, et finit par s'installer dans un café. Elle commanda un cappuccino chocolaté, et sortit le livre que sa patronne lui avait offert.

Elle ne leva les yeux de son livre que lorsqu'il commença à faire noir. Elle finit le troisième capuccino qu'elle avait commandé avant de repartir. Elle comptait retourner près des entrées du ministère afin de pouvoir transplaner. Mais une promenade le long de la Tamise dans la pénombre était trop tentante.

Hermione flâna un long moment le long du fleuve. L'air y était agréable et ce coin de la ville était calme. D'ailleurs, tout lui avait paru étrangement calme, et elle se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas normal. Quelque chose devait se tramer, les Moldus préparaient quelque chose, et à son avis, ils ne voulaient être vus ni des autorités moldues, ni de celles magiques. Et cela n'indiquait rien qui vaille.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et ses réflexions lui provoquant de grandes inquiétudes, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle se mit alors en chemin pour la petite ruelle près de l'entrée du ministère, celle des invités.

Elle arriva près de la ruelle quand elle entendit un bruit, elle se figea et regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant rien elle pensa qu'elle était paranoïaque et entra dans la ruelle. Le bruit retentit de nouveau et elle se stoppa net, la main posée sur sa poche. Un nouveau bruit s'échappa de derrière elle, et Hermione eut le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un _Lumos_. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Suite à un bruit elle se retourna très vite, et d'un coup elle sentit un grand coup derrière la tête puis elle perdit connaissance.

Hermione se réveilla quelques instants plus tard dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'une cave. Elle se frotta le crâne en se redressant et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait d'autres sorciers autour d'elle.

« Miss Granger ! Mon dieu quelle tristesse, dit l'un d'eux près d'elle.

- Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Aucune idée. Mais nos baguettes nous ont été confisquées, il s'agit à coup sûr de Moldus, répondit une sorcière tapie dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, aucun moyen de sortir et aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je sais quelle cruauté de terminé un chapitre de cette manière. Je remercier mes bêtas (comme toujours) Cisery et Doukiwhite !_

**Note de Cisery : Moi j'attends l'arrivée du beau chevalier Severus ! Na ! *croise les bras* Mais que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ? Je file tout droit au prochain chapitre car moi je les ai ahahaha *rire diabolique***

Mais une promenade le long de la Tamise dans la pénombre était trop tentant. **(Totalement d'accord !)**

Un nouveau bruit s'échappa de derrière elle, et Hermione eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un _Lumos_. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Suite à un bruit elle se retourna très vite, et d'un coup elle sentit un grand coup lui frapper la tête puis elle perdit connaissance. **(Mais quelle imbécile ! Elle n'est pas très fute fute Hermione ! On lui dit de faire attention, et la première chose qu'elle fait, c'est de sortir sa baguette. Rahlala !)**

Mais nos baguettes nous ont été confisqué, il s'agit à coup sûr de Moldus. **(Non ? Tu crois ? )**

Note de Doukiwhite : Ça se complique un peu on dirait...

Mais une promenade le long de la Tamise dans la pénombre était trop tentante. (« Pénombre », « tentante » ? Glauque plutôt ^^) _Disons que c'est jolie au coucher du soleil le bord de la Tamise ^^_

Et d'un coup elle sentit un grand coup derrière la tête puis elle perdit connaissance. (olàlà :o)

Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, aucun moyen de sortir et aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit. (moyen moyen comme situation hein XD)_ Mouais, de vrais raclures ces Moldus !  
_

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)  
Reviews ? **


	9. Chapitre 8

_Et voilà le chapitre 8 ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on change un peu de point de vue et j'espère que vous allez apprécier =D. Merci à tous pour les reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
Encore une fois désolée de l'heure tardive de publication, mais je publie toujours le dimanche, je reste donc dans les temps =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Départ précipité**

Severus tournait en rond dans la pièce des Aurors. Les français avaient profité de la présence d'un grand maître des potions pour refaire le plein de Veritaserum, et ils en abusaient largement. Une grande partie de leurs détenus avaient été relâché suite aux interrogatoires, mais une plus grosse partie encore s'était vue condamnée.

Lorsqu'il ne préparait pas les potions, Severus s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'assistait qu'aux interrogatoires des Mangemorts, et il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Durant ces grands moments d'ennui, son esprit vagabondait, et ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une jeune femme, qui lui avait gentiment tenu compagnie, à qui il avait enseigné pendant six ans, et à qui il avait laissé sa maison pendant son absence.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant d'intérêt pour la jeune femme, ni pourquoi elle occupait tous son esprit et encore moins pourquoi elle lui manquait autant. Il était toujours assis dans le bureau des Aurors quand ceux-ci réapparurent. Il était dans le vague et les français sourirent.

« QUOI ?! Lâcha Severus fermement, profondément agacé par eux depuis son arrivée.

- Rien Mr Snape, juste que vous avez l'air d'être à des kilomètres d'ici, rétorqua l'un d'entre eux.

- Monsieur grognon penserait-il à une fille ? » Enchaîna un deuxième.

Severus grogna, et les français se mirent à rire aux éclats, l'agaçant toujours profondément. Il allait leur lancer une réplique froide quand l'un d'entre eux repris la parole.

« C'est ça, le ronchon pense à une fille.

- Il est amoureux, c'est mignon.

- J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a rien contre les grognons lunatiques. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur, et Severus se renfrogna, ça lui démangeait sec de leur jeter un sort. Cela dit, il réfléchit à ce que les deux idiots venaient de dire, et s'ils avaient raison ? Etait-il amoureux d'Hermione ?

Severus les traita des crétins immatures avant de disparaitre de leur bureau. Ces deux-là l'exaspéraient complétement. Même s'ils avaient raison, ils étaient deux gros imbéciles. Severus regrettait presque la présence de Ron et Harry. Il retourna dans son labo préparer une grosse dose de Veritaserum. Il en profiterait pour se préparer d'autres potions pour son utilisation personnelle.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il reconsidéra ce que les deux idiots avaient dit. Il n'avait été qu'une fois amoureux dans toute sa vie, et il était vrai que les « symptômes » étaient similaires. Le fait d'avoir vieilli et mûri le faisait agir différemment avec Hermione, ce qui le laissait penser, qu'il avait peut-être sa chance. Il se renfrogna, se sentant idiot. Il finit par s'endormir en grommelant.

Le lendemain, c'était reparti pour un interrogatoire des rebelles, mais ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau. Ils n'avaient aucun plan à long terme, et même si Severus augmentait la dose de sérum qu'il leur faisait boire à chaque fois, les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes. Il commençait à se lasser, surtout qu'entre deux questions, les mangemorts lâchaient une insulte envers lui, si bien qu'il quitta la pièce.

Les Aurors le suivirent tout aussi las que lui. Ils affichaient un immense sourire en regardant Severus toujours aussi bougon. Ils allèrent ouvrir la bouche quand un _plop_ les interrompit. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans la prison sauf en cas d'urgence, c'était certainement le cas, ils reprirent tous leur sérieux.

« Nous sommes des Aurors d'Angleterre, nous remplacerons Mr Potter et Mr Weasley.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Severus

- L'une de leurs amies a disparu depuis 2 jours, ils sont personnellement à sa recherche.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Enchérit Severus, agacé qu'ils ne déballent pas tout en une seule fois.

- Hermione Granger. »

Severus resta bouché bée. Puis d'un coup il transplana et disparut sans laisser de traces.

* * *

_Comme d'habitude un grand merci à mes bêtas ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre qui s'axe sur notre sevy chou ^^. _

**Note de Doukiwhite :**

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant d'intérêt pour la jeune femme **(c'est bien le seul à ne pas comprendre xD)**_ bah il reste un homme, que veux-tu xD_

Cela dit, il réfléchit à ce que les deux idiots venaient de dire, et s'ils avaient raison ? Etait-il amoureux d'Hermione ? **(c'est LA question à se poser, en effet ^^) **_Les hommes ne se posent jamais les bonnes questions tu sais ^^_

Hermione, ce qui le laissait penser qu'il avait peut-être sa chance. **(allez, on croit en toi Sevy!) **

Severus resta bouché bée. Puis d'un coup il transplana et disparut sans laisser de traces. **(SEVYYYYY A LA RESCOUUUUUSSE!) **_En espérant qu'il arrive à temps -)_

Note de Cisery : Que va-t-il se passer ? Toujours de supers chapitres mais je regrette qu'ils soient trop courts. :'(

_T'inquiète, tu as déjà eu le chapitre 9, donc tu as vu qu'il est un peu court, mais des chapitres plus longs se présentent ^^. Merci de ton temps et de tes avis ^^_

Vers une jeune femme, qui lui avaient gentiment tenu compagnie, à qui il avait enseigné pendant six ans, et à qui il avait laissé sa maison pendant son absence. (On se demande qui c'est ! Vraiment, je donne ma langue au chat)

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant d'intérêt pour la jeune femme, ni pourquoi elle occupait tous ses esprits encore moins pourquoi elle lui manquait autant. (On peut t'expliquer si tu veux)

- Monsieur grognon penserait-il à une fille ? » Enchaîna un deuxième. (En plein dans le mille mon p'tit gars)

- Il est amoureux, c'est mignon. (J'allais dire la même chose) _Disons que les français se fouttent un peu de sa gueule là xD. C'est moins mignon ça xD_

Severus resta bouché bée. Puis d'un coup il transplana et disparut sans laisser de traces. (Severus court au péril de sa vie sauver sa belle. J'aurais cru qu'il allait s'évanouir).

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ^^ Le chapitre 9 dimanche prochain comme d'hab, et le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture !  
Reviews ?  
**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'avais plus internet et je viens de le ravoir ^^. J'essairai de publier les nouveaux chapitres un peu plus vite pour pardonner ce retard (en admettant qu'ils soient prêts à temps ^^). Un grand merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi nombreuses, merci aux nouveaux followers et ceux qui ont mit l'histoire ou moi, ou les deux, en favoris ^^. Merci à mes petits fidèle et à ma PtitMac . _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**

Hermione était en boule dans un coin. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cet endroit. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, ni lumière, et elle était fort humide. C'est le froid qui finit par devenir le plus désagréable. Hermione se replia sur elle-même et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux.

Les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce étaient dans la même position qu'elle. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, ou s'ils étaient tous arrivés le même jour qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir s'ils avaient une idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Mais elle était incapable de parler. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient les respirations, les toussotements, ou encore des petites gouttes d'eau qui tombaient par terre.

Hermione était très brillante, mais elle ne savait quoi faire pour se sortir de cet endroit. Elle n'avait absolument rien sur elle qui aurait pu lui permettre d'appeler à l'aide ou de sortir. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir que ses deux meilleurs amis Aurors la retrouve.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient gelées, elle finit par les mettre dans sa poche pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle sentit un petit bout de papier. Elle se rappela la lettre de Severus. Elle se sentait ridicule, il était en France, comment pourrait-il entendre ses pensées ? Il était certes un très grand légilimens, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle se mit à penser très fort à lui, puis formula sa pensée, « Venez m'aidez Severus, je vous en prie, trouvez-moi, sauvez-moi. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, il y avait que quatre sorciers avec elle. Et tenta de les observer mais il faisait bien trop sombre, lorsqu'un bruit retentit, elle se redressa sur la défensive. Elle entendit de petits mouvements autour d'elle, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient tous eu la même réaction. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux, les attacha, et les tira derrière lui. Hermione ne tenta pas de se débattre pensant que ce serait pire.

Ils furent emmenés à l'extérieur, c'était la pénombre, ce qui voulait dire que soit il s'agissait du petit matin, soit d'un coucher de soleil. Dans tous les cas Hermione était restée bien trop longtemps dans cet endroit sombre pour juger du jour ou du moment de la journée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit non plus, et elle paniqua, redoublant la force de ses pensées dirigées vers Severus.

Ils finirent par arriver sur une sorte de petite place, sur laquelle se trouvait une immense scène avec cinq poteaux en bois immenses. Au pied des poteaux se trouvaient du foin et de la paille, ainsi que des brindilles. Tout cela n'indiquait rien qui vaille à Hermione qui rentra dans un état de panique folle. Il y avait une petite foule devant la scène. Elle ne comprit pas ce que les gens hurlaient tellement elle était paniquée, elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Ils exécutaient les sorciers qu'ils enlevaient à l'ancienne.

Ils attachèrent les sorciers sur les poteaux en bois, et un homme s'approcha du premier un flambeau à la main. Hermione se concentra sur ses pensées et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. « Severus, Severus, Severus ». Soudain elle sentit une immense chaleur à ses pieds et des hurlements satisfaits. Elle ferma encore plus fort les yeux attendant l'heure fatidique quand de loin, elle entendit un nombre incalculable de _Petrificus totalus_, ainsi que de _Stupefix. _Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux à cause des flammes qui commençaient à brûler son corps. De nouvelles voix vinrent s'ajouter à la première jetant des sorts à la pelle, quand elle entendit une voix très familière hurler.

« AGUAMENTI » Hermione sentit un jet d'eau puissant se déverser sur elle et éteindre le feu qui l'entourait, elle entendit autre chose, mais elle n'était plus en état, elle se sentait terriblement faible. Elle sentit ensuite les cordages céder, et des bras puissant la rattraper. La personne qui la tenait courait désormais, avec elle dans ses bras. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour tenter de voir qui était son sauveur. Elle reconnut immédiatement Severus, et versa une larme de joie, avant de s'écrouler la tête calée sur son torse.

* * *

_Merci mes merveilleuses bêtas, Doukiwhite et Cerisery, comme toujours. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, j'ai eu une petite panne. Désolée. Si tout va bien ça arrivera quand même dans les temps. Après il faut voir aussi avec l'emploi du temps de mes bêtas =)._

**Notes de Doukiwhite : Enfin réunis, nos deux amoureux ! Maintenant il est temps de faire le point sur leurs sentiments, parce que là ça devient évident ^^**

Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir que ses deux meilleurs amis Aurors la retrouve. **(Severus est aussi sur tes traces, ne t'inquiète pas :P)**

Il était certes un très grand legilimens, mais il y avait quand même des limites. **(l'amour est sans limites *oww c'est beauuu* XD) **_là on est d'accord =)_

Ils exécutaient les sorciers qu'ils enlevaient à l'ancienne. **(ça part pas très bien là...)**

Elle entendit un nombre incalculable de _Petrificus totalus_, ainsi que de S_tupefix. _**(enfin!) **_Sauvetage !_

La personne qui la tenait courait désormais, avec elle dans ses bras. **(I'm Batman.) **_Mdr ouais c'est un peu ça l'idée, ou Superman aussi ^^_

Note de Cerisery : Un petit chapitre très agréable mais toujours trop court. Je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que tu allais reproduire un bûcher mais c'est une idée intéressante ! A quand la suite et la déclaration d'amour enflammée ? (sans mauvais jeux de mots)

_Normalement le prochain sera plus long ^^ mais je ne dévoile pas s'il répondra à tes attentes fleurs bleues =D_

Quand elle entendit une voix très familière hurlée (j'aurais bien aimé qu'il hurle autre chose, mais bon)

Et des bras puissant la rattraper (bruits de violon).

Elle reconnut immédiatement Severus, et versa une larme de joie, avant de s'écrouler la tête calé sur son torse (Moi qui voulais un sauvetage digne d'un conte de fée, je suis servie ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'il dise un truc du genre : « Je vous tiens, Sorcière » Oui, je sais, j'ai un humour pourri)

* * *

**Et voilà. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que le prochain chapitre sera complètement prêt pour dimanche (voir même avant) mais je vais faire de mon mieux ^^. Voilà.  
Reviews ?**


End file.
